Hawkmoth 20
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A continuation of Brightstar and my collaboration of epic proportions. A portal is opened between reality and Lyoko, giving Hawkmoth access to new and unbridled abilities. Turns out Hawkmoth can be trusted by no one, even XANA.
1. Chapter 1

Hawkmoth 2.0

Synopsis: A sequel to 'Heroes Assemble', XANA gives Hawkmoth a direct portal into Lyoko to wreak havoc in the virtual world when a hacker unknowingly clicks on an ad for Rayban sunglasses he's been meaning to buy. It's all a ploy for a greater scheme XANA is developing to reclaim his former glory. With Hawkmoth's help that may not be far away, but Hawkmoth seems to have other ideas with his newfound virtual abilities.

'Are you an idiot ? You can't go around attacking defenseless planets just to liven up your pathetic, boring little life !'—Saitama, One Punch Man, The Dominator of the Universe

Chapter 1—School's Back in Session

Fall break had been a magnificent time for everyone to stretch their legs out and have some rest and relaxation with friends and family. However, it was grand that school had begun again because many of the students had started getting bored around their homes. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth studied the populace from above and sneered.

'Filth, every last one of them, but so rife with negativity, it only makes me stronger. Presently though, they're so filled with positivity…ugh…makes me want to puke.', Hawkmoth lamented, shaking his head and massaging his throbbing temples. As far as he saw it, humanity was a pestilence that needed to be exterminated, or worse, a virus that kept mutating and was immune to all vaccines. He had a feeling, though, his time was about to come.

In a basement somewhere in Czechoslovakia, a bored hacker unknowingly clicked on an ad for Raybans, not knowing that XANA had actually sent an invitation in the form of a portal through the Internet to Hawkmoth himself.

Contemplating what his next move would be, Hawkmoth nearly shrieked when a portal popped into his domain with a near-deafening _boom_.

'I see XANA has offered me entry.', he thought. He already knew such a venture would work out in his favor and already had a nefarious plan all his own. He was going to find out what opportunities were about to unveil themselves and then take full advantage of them at the opportune time. After all, if there was anything he prided himself in, it was strategy, rapier wit and being 10 steps ahead of opponents and even allies on any given day.

Back at Kadic…

No one was expecting a pop quiz in Dr. VanHouten's class. He wasn't an easy teacher, but his lessons were always engaging. He was the latest AP instructor in every course and lent his talents to the library as well. He was a veritable fountain of information. Odd tapped his pencil on the side of the desk.

'Hey, Alieta. Anything new and exciting happening in Lyoko ?', he whispered.

'No. As far as I know the firewall is holding XANA steady. I feel that something really horrible is about to happen though. I don't know why, it's like a hollow feeling in my heart.', Aleita confessed, holding her chest in pain. Jeramie was concerned. He knew that right after VanHouten's class, they'd have to investigate this matter immediately, because this certainly wasn't normal behavior for his pink-haired goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-…And the Virtual Weather's Fine

The bell rang and class ended for the day, giving the Lyoko Warriors the opportunity to investigate the latest happenings in Lyoko. No one even noticed they had gone to the abandoned factory long after class had ended.

XANA wasn't present, but his digital signature was unmistakable.

'Look at this, it's opened a portal directly to France.', Jim said, the energy immediately attracted to his lightning staff. Being dark energy, he blasted at it, and immediately closed the link between the two worlds, but the portal had been open too long for any effect to have been made.

'It was linked to Hawkmoth's spire. They're in cahoots again !', Yumi sneered. She hated it when her intuition was right.

'In fact, I think they're arriving in Lyoko now. Let's make a run for it.', Odd suggested as they hid in a swath of dense foliage, cloaked in invisibility code just for extra measure.

'What do you think of my abode ?', XANA began, giving Hawkmoth the grand tour.

'It is immense. To think of what I could do…I mean _we_ could do together working hand in hand.', Hawkmoth began, quickly correcting himself. If XANA knew his _true_ purpose of Hawkmoth's sinister conspiracy, he would've become vitriolic. For now, it was best to pretend that he was XANA's ally.

'I think we should rally the others immediately. We have no time to waste ! Who knows what these two have planned ?', Suzanne mentioned. Taelia began to relay the others and they received the communique rapidly in real time. Before long, everyone was gathered together in one place.

'What's the sitch then ?', Alex questioned.

'Heh, how very Kim Possible of you.', Clover quipped, teasing her friend.

'Hey, I can't help it if her one liners are the choicest ever.', Alex shot back, sticking her tongue out in jest. Jim took his lightning rod and pointed it at the foes through their cloaks. Still unseen by their enemies, the group took all the variables in stride. This was going to be one doozy of a fight, but they had to plan accordingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Maelstrom Attacks

Hawkmoth was delighted at what his newfound ability was allowing him to do. He barely even had to lift a finger to watch terrified Lyokoians cower and abscond themselves from his malevolence.

Before XANA knew that he had been duped, it was too late. Hawkmoth had summoned a maelstrom that laid waste to everything it touched. Lyoko was becoming a barren wasteland and anything the maelstrom hit turned into fragmented data. This data was corrupt and had no purpose but to be discarded. Even the Overseers from their haven couldn't recover it. Hawkmoth had become too drunk with power and the situation had become critical in a wink of an eye.

The Tapwater Titans were petrified but Jim and Suzanne assuaged their fears.

'There won't be anything left if we allow our trepidation overcome us.', she averred. They nodded. It was no time to be scared. It was now or never. Attack, or perish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Offensive Measures

'We're going to have to come up with a strategic plan, and quick !', Jim said. They all huddled and whispered, placing everyone into teams. They would surround Hawkmoth from all sides. XANA was a bit too flustered and overcome dealing with the maelstrom his newfound foe had wrought. XANA didn't want to admit it, but for once, he would join the side of the Warriors and put Hawkmoth back in his place. He would never allow this portal to be created ever again. His gullibility would never be exploited a repeat time.

Chat Noir, Ladybug and Honeybee worked as a trio, as did the Totally Spies. Each team was split up into even numbers so as to offset Hawkmoth's defense. His destructive maelstrom was being quieted down and he grew irate.

'You might've quieted my storm but now that I've tapped into unlimited power, there isn't anything I can't do.', Hawkmoth said, his eyes glowing crimson. He had become inhuman, a monster, twisted and gnarled. He was riddled with conceit and wrath, ready to rain destruction on anyone that even neared him. From above, he brought down clouds of meteor storms much like something out of an RPG, but even deadlier. Scorpions, centipedes, velvet ants, all of these did his bidding and the Warriors were getting exhausted simply trying to keep up with the onslaught.

Those with natural abilities quickly tied up the insects and brought the surviving Lyokoians into a safe-haven where no tendrils of hate could infect them. Hawkmoth grew impatient.

'I will not lose this battle. I came here and evolved to this point. I am a God now, no mere mortal can defeat me !', he bellowed, tentacles sprouting from his back. He looked rather arachnid in form and shape, even with all of the eyes that appeared on his misshapen face. Some Lyokoians hid, horrified, crying plaintively. They hoped that this battle would come to an end.

'Enough of this. This is _our_ realm. He has no claim over it.', a Lyokian, Jewel, said, while raising her staff, light emanating from it. She was a sorceress, not having emerged for eons and others were impressed that she had risen to the occasion. She wore a translucent turquoise gown. Her crystalline features were otherworldly and Hawkmoth found it difficult to gaze upon her, since she was a product of purity itself. Aelita knew what must be done. Her other friends were fighting valiantly and keeping Hawkmoth at bay while wearing him down, but they were quickly running out of energy themselves.

'Jewel, we must share our power.', She said. She had known Jewel from before, it was rare to see her. It was in moments like this that she made herself known. She was a failsafe that Franz had programmed in, a watchdog and sentinel, made to keep intruders like Hawkmoth from mucking around with Lyoko's mainframe too much.

The two of them fused into one huge being and wielded a huge spear staff that glistened in the sun.

'Hey, Hawkmoth! Try picking on someone your own size !', the Warrior beckoned. Hawkmoth smirked and turned aside from fighting those around him. Most of them had dropped to the ground from enervation.

'This should be fun.', he mocked, sardonically and wryly grinning, evil stemming from him every step he burned into the virgin grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Showdown

It was something akin from a western film, only fiercer and more violent. The two clashed weaponry so rapidly, it made the Warriors' heads spin. Hawkmoth's spindly legs moved in such a way to evade and avoid Jewel's blows but she too was good at dodging his attacks. They were aptly matched, formidable and indefatigable.

Then in one swift action, Jewel caught Hawkmoth off guard and dismantled the connection one his legs had created into the mainframe. He had been so careful but forgot that the ground-wire he made kept him limited in his range of motion.

'I'll be back.', he vowed, his voice beginning to crack.

'I think not.', Jewel said, almost emotionlessly. With a twist and pop, the spear had skewered him like a kebab and retracted to original size, glinting gloriously. Hawkmoth began to glitch in and out of existence but whatever remained of him retreated through a small singularity that had been left open thanks to the hack. Ladybug's lucky charm had reversed all the damage done to Lyoko and much of what had been corrupted was completely repaired. Some algorithms could never be completely replaced, but they were superfluous in Lyoko's recreation. They were recycled and made even more resplendent than before.

The Warriors, run down but undefeated, gathered together, catching their breath.

'I've never seen anything like that before. It was worse than a horror movie.', Angela said, regaining her footing. Her friends help her stand up straight. All the stress had made them all a bit wobbly-kneed. By the time they returned home, every one of them was going to have an Epsom salt bath to relax their achy joints.

'This was an extremely courageous effort on everyone's part. I can't thank you enough.', Aelita said, having returned to her original format. Jewel smiled and retreated to the Overwatch platform in Lyoko. The original Sentinels were there and she was alongside with them. It gave all of them solace knowing that she would be there if something like this ever happened again. XANA, weakened, got up with Sissi's help and was taken, peacefully to a holding cell far from his grotto, where he could regain power.

'I might have helped you _this_ time, Warriors. Next time, you're not going to be so fortunate.', he promised.

'Good will always trump evil, XANA.', William retorted. XANA replied with a childish eyelid pull, his tongue stuck out flush. He gave a raspberry to punctuate his pain, anguish and defeat.

'Oh, he'll be back. He always comes back. We know him all too well.', Jim mentioned to the newcomers in Lyoko. Honeybee, Ladybug and Chat made their exits quick, seeing that their kwami powers were about to run out. The singularity between realms was still open, so they said their farewells and disappeared down the vortex, waving as they went. Next came the Spies, who hugged everyone before departure.

'We're so lucky to have such sweet and talented friends.', Lily mentioned.

'It's true. We'll always have each other's backs.', one of the Tapwater Titans agreed. With that, the remainder of them returned to their own home and life resumed a semblance of normalcy.


	6. Epilogue (and TBC)

Epilogue

Professor VanHouten passed out the results for his extremely difficult test. By all accounts, Odd should have failed miserably, but studying with Jeramie had given him the edge he needed to pass this arduous course. It had been worth all the hours of wracking his brain and endless evenings burning the candle at both ends just to get every single answer right.

'Hey, Aelita, check it out. I'm an egghead like you !', he grinned, giggling.

'Woah, I always knew you were smart. Great work, Odd !', Sissi commented, blushing. She had been the one to always support Odd even though others felt that he was slightly 'slower' than other students. Nothing could've been further from the truth. He simply had dyslexia and it made it difficult for him to read at times. He had overcome his reading troubles and often times was the most intellectual person in the room, even more so than Jeramie.

'I personally think we should celebrate that.', Ulrich said, giving his friend a hearty pat on the back.

'My dad makes the best pizza you will ever consume, and mom's homemade ice-cream is divine !', Lily offered. It was the most delicious proposition any of them had ever considered. That night, they all indulged in a comedy movie, supreme pizza topped to the hilt with all the ingredients and Neapolitan ice cream fit for royalty. Hard to believe that all this junk food was healthy though. Suzanne used plenty of fruits and veggies as well as turkey meat for toppings. Her marinara came fresh from the garden created out of her own tomatoes.

That night, they spoke of the terror of Hawkmoth. Something told them it wouldn't be the last time they'd see him, but at least for some time, he'd be confined to his spire where he couldn't' harm anyone.

'We don't have to worry about that now. Both of them, XANA _and_ Hawkmoth, are recouperating and will be for a while.', Jeramie stated while stretched out in his sleeping back under the stars. The constellations were bright and unobscured. He and his friends could see the Milky Way in all its splendor for miles. Most of his pals were already fast asleep, healed completely from the massive skirmish. They could finally turn their thoughts to the diversions fall with total abandon. After all, they deserved it !

To be continued… ?


End file.
